Somewhere, Someday
by roserycus77
Summary: Human AU. Gilbert and Lovino are the leaders of rival gangs, the Jets and the Sharks. Tensions have been rising and a fight's bound to break out soon. Ludwig, a member of the Jets, falls in love with Lovino's sister, Fiona, but can their story have a happy ending? SO MUCH ANGST. Highly based off West Side Story. Mature for violence and language. GermanyxFem!Italy. Fem!SpainxRomano
1. Who Knows?

**A/N Oh my god I'm sorry I've been rather inactive lately. I've been busy with band and also forming this wonderful little idea in my head. So, this is a sort of Romeo and Juliet style story based in 1950s New York-so be prepared for a bit of racism that I may add for effect (I probably won't, but just in case.)...I based this idea from the musical West Side Story, so if you know the play/movie I think you'll get a lot more out of it (it's sort of like a more modern version of Romeo and Juliet...sort of. That's what I compare it too)**

**If you happen to know WSS, you'll know about all the angst in it. SO, it is for this reason that I have added 2p!Spain (I'm calling him Andres) into this story to be fem!Italy's (Her name's Fiona. I really wanted to call her Maria but that's more of a Spanish name so DANG IT) fiancé. Because Spain is too lovable. 1p!Spain _is_ still involved in this story. So is Fem!Spain. ALL THE SPAINSSS XD**

**Lastly, here is a short list of who's in which gang. Romano and Prussia are the leaders. Don't worry if you can't really remember though because most of them are background characters. The important ones are in italics. I mean obviously this isn't everyone who's in the gangs but these are the only people who I'm going to worry at all about because it's not really important.**

**Jets: _Gilbert_, Alfred, Roderich, Mathias (Denmark), Berwald, _Lukas_ (Norway)-and Elizabeta but the boys don't really recognise her as a member since she's a girl. **

**Sharks:_ Lovino_, Antonio, _Andres_ (again, 2pSpain), Sadik, and Ralph (Australia). _Carmen_ (fem!Spain) is Lovi's girlfriend.**

**Disc: I do not own Hetalia or West Side Story.**

* * *

Gilbert and his gang, the Jets, were leaning up against the metal fence of the basketball courts when a small rubber ball flew above their heads and bounced off the fence, creating a slight ringing noise. A little boy ran up to them, obviously the owner of the ball, and stopped when he saw the ball had been picked up by Mathias. He didn't say anything, but simply stared at the blue ball in his hands before tossing it back to the little boy. It was at this moment that Gilbert stood, followed by the rest of the gang, and picked up a basketball. Then he motioned for the others to follow him before dribbling over to the hoop and shooting the ball into it. The metal chain net shook many times as the game began and intensified. At one point, Alfred passed the ball, but was not paying much attention to where he was aiming and the basketball landed in the hands of none other than Lovino-the leader of their rival gang, the Sharks. Lovino, Antonio and Sadik snuck into the courts when the Jets weren't paying attention. Everyone froze and looked over at the Italian.

Gilbert walked confidently over to Lovino, extended his hand for the ball, and said, "Scram." Lovino's eyes darted around the courtyard, counting all of the Jets. He silently handed the ball to Gilbert and the three Sharks walked slowly towards the gate. Once they reached it, they stopped.

"Hey, what're you waiting for? I said get lost!" Gilbert called. Lovino raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and suddenly the rest of his gang ran around the corner and into the courtyard. "Jets! Move!" Gilbert ran towards the oncoming Sharks. Roderich and the rest of the Jets followed him and the courtyard erupted into fighting. In the midst of it all, a police car pulled up next to them. The officers ran out of the car and struggled to pull the gangs apart.

"Boys, boys, boys! Stop this at once!" said the taller one. The two gangs slowly gravitated towards either side of the courtyard, glaring at each other. "You kids better learn to get along, or I'll personally beat the shit out of ya and have you thrown in the county jail. Lovino, take your...friends and run along," the officer shooed the Sharks back to their own turf. Once they had left (not without a few looks and sneers), he continued, "Listen, if you kids wanna kill yourselves then fine, but you're not gonna do it on my streets! If the higher-ups saw what a wreck this part of the city is, they'd put me on a street corner. Understand? Good. Say bye to these boys, Reiner." the officer said to his trainee.

"Bye, boys." he said with a smirk. He followed the taller officer into the police car and they drove away as quickly as they had appeared.

"_Bye, boys."_ Alfred said mockingly.

"What do they expect us to do? Get along with the _Sharks_? Not in a million years! This is our turf, and we fought for it, isn't that right, Gilbert?" Mathias looked over at their leader, who was still standing in the middle of the concrete basketball court. He nodded and turned around to face them, his red eyes blazing.

"That's right, and we'll defend it, just like we have before! I'm gonna find Lovino and challenge the Sharks." Gilbert replied.

"A fight? Can't we just forget the whole thing?" Roderich asked.

"No, no. It's not just a fight, we're gonna take down the whole gang. A rumble!"

"Where're you going to find Lovino though? It's too dangerous to go into Shark territory." Roderich pointed out.

"Tonight. At the dance in the school gym. An official war council will be scheduled and we'll be on our way to victory," Gilbert grinned. "And Ludwig will be coming with me."

"Ludwig?! But he's not in the gang anymore, why should he be involved with a war council?" Elizabeta spoke up. She had been watching from afar since Lovino first showed up.

"You're not in the gang either, so you have no part in this. Go away," Lukas sighed. "But she has a point. Why should Ludwig be involved?"

"Ludwig and I started the Jets, he always gets a say. He's got a reputation bigger than the Empire State building." Gilbert defended his friend, pointing towards the sky.

"But he's not one of us anymore!" Mathias protested.

"Not one of us!? When you're a Jet, you stay one until the day you die! We're a family. The only one we've got, and that doesn't change, whether or not your 'in the gang', alright? I know Ludwig like I know me, and I know he'll be in on this. Now everybody show up to the dance around ten, dress sharp-and walk tall!" he called as the Jets started to disperse.

"We always walk tall!" Mathias shouted.

We're Jets! The greatest!" Alfred added.

* * *

Gilbert made his way over to Rome's Candy Store, where Ludwig worked for an older man simply known as Rome (nobody knew his real name and nobody ever asked). Ludwig and Gilbert were closer than most biological brothers ever would be. After Ludwig's family abandoned him when he was 14, Gilbert took him in and they'd been best friends ever since. Gilbert sauntered over to where Ludwig was packing soda bottles into the cellar.

"Hey, Ludwig!" he called.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig looked up from his work and smiled at the albino.

"Listen, Luddy. There's a dance tonight. At the gym. I'm challenging Lovino to a rumble and I want you to have a say in it." Gilbert got right to the point, sitting on the railing of the cellar staircase.

"I told you, I'm done with the Jets, that's why I got a job. Now go and play nice with them."

"The Jets are the greatest!" Gilbert replied.

"_Were."_ Ludwig corrected.

"_Are_. Have you found anything better?" Gilbert defended his gang.

"No, except-" Ludwig stopped and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand."

"Aw, come on, Luddy! You can tell me!" Gilbert pressed.

"Alright, fine. Lately, I've had this weird feeling. I wake up in the middle of the night and...I'm reaching out." Ludwig extended his hand into the air to demonstrate.

"At what?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I just feel like something big is coming. Something beyond our imagination; and it's _just _out of reach. I can't explain it."

"Well, maybe if you come to dance tonight, you'll figure it out. Who knows?" Gilbert replied coolly.

"You might be right! I'll come. What time?" Ludwig agreed, slightly reluctant.

"Ten o'clock. Great! I'll meet you there!" Gilbert celebrated his victory silently before turning around and heading back to the basketball court.

**A/N And there's chapter one. More to come soon. Thanks for reading and if you leave a review I'll give you a sunflower! Teehee~**


	2. Fiona

**A/N Just a reminder that Fiona is fem!Italy, Carmen is fem!Spain and Andres is 2p!Spain. Also I added some Italian phrases and I put the translation (according to google translate-sorry if you happen to speak Italian and they are wrong!) in brackets [ ]. That's all.**

**Disc: I own nothing**

* * *

Fiona walked anxiously around the tiny bridal salon. "Please, Carmen, just one inch! What can that do?" she pleaded, referring to the neckline of the dress Carmen was sewing for the dance in an hour.

"An inch can do a lot of harm," Carmen warned. "Andres wouldn't want all the boys staing at you, now would he? Maybe next year."

"Please, just _un po 'di pollice_ [one little inch]!" she begged. "Or maybe I'll tell everyone about you and Lovino on the roof the other night!" Fiona added.

Carmen gasped and looked up from her work briefly. "You wouldn't! I'm still not lowering it any further. Next year, perhaps. Here, try it on." She hoisted the flowing white fabric above Fiona's head and helped her put it on.

"Can we at least not dye it red? I like white," Fiona asked. "I would be the only one there in a white dr-," she sighed when she looked in the mirror. "Oh, don't I look _wonderful?" _Although the dress was rather plain, it was just the right shape to fit Fiona's skinny body. Carmen grabbed an orange ribbon from the counter and tied it around Fiona's waist, making her amber eyes sparkle even more than usual.

"You do look very pretty, Fiona," she smiled before turning to her purple dress and slipping it on over her head. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lovino and Andres stepped through the door, both in tuxedos.

"Oh, Lovino, don't I look beautiful?" Fiona asked her older brother.

Lovino grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "You look fantastic," he turned towards Andres. "You are lucky to have such a wonderful date. Keep both your eyes on her tonight, in case I can't."

"And what am I, then? Chopped liver?" Carmen raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"You are the sun that brightens my every day, _tesero _[a term of endearment]." he extended his hand gracefully, which Carmen took and the four of them walked out into the brightly lit street.

* * *

Gilbert and the rest of the Jets were already at the dance by the time Lovino and the Sharks arrived.

"There he is." Mathias nodded towards where Lovino was introducing Fiona to some of his friends.

"Yeah, I see 'im. I'll find a time to talk to him later." Gilbert replied. One of the dorkier teachers from the school walked into the middle of the gymnasium. He was wearing a brown suit and a red polka-dotted bowtie.

"Excuse me, everyone. Will you all listen up for a second?" he called. The room became a bit quieter. The Sharks and their friends were on one side of the gym, while the Jets took the other side. "So, I thought since we're all here to make new friends, we'd have a getting-to-know-you dance!"

"Wow! That sounds _great!_" Somebody replied sarcastically. The teacher ignored this and continued.

"So, the boys will make a circle on the outside and the girls will make a circle on the inside and when the music plays, you all walk around. When the music stops, you dance with whoever is across from you, sound like fun?" he asked enthusiastically. When nobody moved, he said, "Come on, it wouldn't hurt to at least try." Suddenly Alfred burst through the crowd on one side of the gym clutching his stomach.

"Aaah! It hurts so much! Make it stop!" he yelled, clutching his stomach, before collapsing on the ground dramatically. Arthur, one of the bossier students, shook his head and ran over to him.

"Get up, you twat, you're causing a scene!" he sighed before they returned to the crowd. Lovino stepped out into the middle of the gym and snapped his fingers. Carmen, the rest of the Sharks and their girlfriends joined him, forming two half circles. Gilbert, not wanting to be outdone, did the same. Out of the corner of their eyes, the two gang leaders stared each other down.

"Good, good, you're getting it now. Play the music!" the teacher grinned. A song cracked to life from the record player in the corner of the room and the circles began to spin. The girlfriends of the Jets trying to avoid dancing with any of the Sharks, and vice versa. When the music stopped, Carmen flew over to Lovino and suddenly there was a flurry of colourful dresses as the girls followed her lead and looked for their boyfriends. Meanwhile, the teacher watched in horror as his 'wonderful' dance idea collapsed.

"But...everything was going so well..." he mumbled.

The upbeat music intensified and the dance floor was nothing more than a blur of dresses and feet. In the flurry of excitement, nobody noticed Ludwig had arrived and was now absentmindedly watching all the dancers. On one side, Lovino and Carmen were flying through the air, while on the other Gilbert and his girlfriend were twirling about the gym. Ludwig briefly looked over to his left and saw an Italian girl watching the dancers from afar. Her hair was the colour of fire and her eyes shone like the sun. She glanced over and saw him staring, and suddenly the world was gone. The music and dancers faded away and it was just the two of them, together, in another place that didn't have a name. Somewhere far away from their friends and family, where it was just the two of them. In a daze, they walked towards each other and stood staring at one another. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, I am certain you do not," the girl replied with her distinct accent. "And yet I feel like I have known you for my whole life," she stared into his ice blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "M-My hands are cold." she stammered.

"Here, let me hold them," Ludwig took her hands in his own. "You're not...playing a trick on me, are you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, no! I have not learnt to joke in that way, and now I don't think I ever will." she replied, and before they knew it, they were leaning towards each other and right as their lips met...

"Get away from my sister!" Lovino shouted and pushed the two of them apart, glaring at Ludwig with piercing green eyes. Gilbert noticed the encounter from the middle of the gym and made his way over to Fiona and Ludwig, dodging dancers with ease.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"What's going on is that one of _your _filthy friends was about to kiss my little sister!" Lovino shouted back, practically blistering with anger.

"I-I didn't know that she was-" Ludwig began.

"What were you thinking? Can you not see he is one of _them?"_ Lovino scolded, indicating the Jets. He dragged his sister away from Ludwig. "Andres will take you home."

"No! Lovino, please! It-It is my first dance!" Fiona protested.

"Andres!" Lovino called, walking over to the Spaniard. After the situation was explained, he took a reluctant Fiona's hand and led her towards the door.

"Come, Fiona." he said, watching Ludwig intently. Fiona was dragged out of the dance by her fiancé, but she kept turning around to catch another glimpse of the tall, blonde boy she was really in love with. Ludwig stared after her, mumbling the word 'Fiona' under his breath. Meanwhile, Lovino, still angered by Ludwig and Fiona's encounter, was advancing the few feet towards Ludwig to give him an earful when Gilbert reappeared.

"Go away," he glared. "I don't want you."

"I want you though, for a war council. Jets and the Sharks." Gilbert replied.

Lovino cleared his throat. "The pleasure is all mine, trust me."

"Let's go outside, then."

"And leave the women here alone? No, I will meet you in half an hour." Lovino said, straightening his jacket.

"Rome's? And don't try anything before that!" Gilbert warned, not wanting to be jumped by the Sharks.

"I understand the rules, Gilbert." he smirked and returned to where Carmen was waiting for him. Gilbert walked confidently back to where Ludwig was still standing. He had not moved since Fiona had been dragged out by Andres.

"Fiona...it's...it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." he whispered.

"Huh?" Gilbert asked, not paying attention.

"N-nothing, I'm..I'm going to go..." Ludwig walked towards the door in a daze, determined to see Fiona again.

"What? But you just got here! Fine, suit yourself, but you better be at Rome's tonight!" Gilbert called after him. He found Lukas and said, "War council's at midnight. Rome's Candy Store. Spread the word."

"Right." Lukas nodded and faded into the crowd to find the rest of the Jets. Gilbert stared after him for a moment, thinking. _Yeah...We'll get those Sharks. They won't know what hit 'em!_

**A/N MORE SOON!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. War Council

Ludwig strolled dizzily down the street towards the apartment complex he knew Lovino lived in, still in his suit from the dance earlier that night. He figured since Fiona was Lovino's sister, he would find her there. Ludwig couldn't get her out of his mind; he had to see her again. He quietly made his way into the shadowy alley between the buildings and softy called, "Fiona? Are you here, Fiona?" He was about to give up on finding her when a soft light appeared in one of the windows and her glowing face emerged from it.

"What are you doing here? You will wake my parents." she warned, looking down at Ludwig through the tangled lines of the fire escape staircase.

"I had to see you again. Come down." he called, smiling.

"Shh! My parents are sleeping!" Fiona whispered back. "I cannot, what if somebody noticed I was missing?"

"Then I'll come up." Ludwig replied, climbing noisily up the fire escape, his footsteps echoing loudly. Fiona ignored her better judgement and climbed out onto the rickety staircase to meet him.

"I do not even know your name..." she said softly, staring into Ludwig's eyes.

"Ludwig." he said and he pulled Fiona closer before kissing her lightly. Suddenly a male voice sounded from the apartment window, speaking in rapid Italian. Fiona gasped and pulled away.

"_Un momento, papà! _[one moment, dad!] My father..." she explained. "I should go back. He would not understand...He is like Lovino, afraid of change." She glanced towards the window. "Imagine, being afraid of you!" She smiled.

"You see?" Ludwig replied. "Ever since I saw you, the world has changed into something so beautiful."

"I feel the same. What was once just a place to exist is now the brightest star. But you must go, my papa will be worried." Fiona looked anxiously at the apartment window.

"I am not afraid," Fiona smiled sadly and Ludwig kissed her on the forehead. "When can I see you again?"

"I work at the bridal shop across the street. Come there tomorrow. At closing time, six o'clock." Fiona explained.

"I'll be there," Ludwig whispered as he descended the staircase, still looking up at the Italian girl. "Good night, Fiona."

"Buonanotte, Ludwig." Fiona said softly, watching him take each reluctant step further away from her.

"_Buonanotte."_ Ludwig repeated, finally reaching the bottom step and running off into the street to Rome's Candy Store.

* * *

"I don't think the Sharks are gonna show, fellas." Alfred stated, sitting on the steps, his head in his hands.

"They'll show up! Lovino agreed to it, remember?" Lukas replied. The others nodded.

"I still don't see the point of fighting, can't we just all get along?" Roderich asked aloud.

"You and your peacemaker ways. That's just not how it is, simple as that." Mathias shrugged.

"Yeah and then the police are always telling us to 'make nice' with those damn Sharks. They just don't understand. This piece of land may not be pretty, but it's _ours_ and we're gonna keep it that way," Gilbert spoke up.

"Gilbert, in a tough spot you're gonna need every man you can get, so-" Elizabeta started.

"No."

"Look at her, it's an American tragedy!" One of the Jet's girlfriends giggled. Elizabeta glared at her and wrapped her hand around the frying pan she carried around with her (nobody really knew why...).

"Alright, all you girls better scram before the Sharks get here; could be dangerous." Gilbert said, and the girls all left, except Elizabeta. "Lizzie, you have to leave too."

"But-"

"Go." Elizabeta gave him a defeated look and slowly shuffled away.

_Meanwhile..._

Lovino and the Sharks were sitting on the rooftop of the apartment building, arguing with Carmen and the other girls.

"Why don't you go back to Italy? All you do is complain about living here!" she snapped.

"Fine, I will. Everyone there will be happy to see me." Lovino replied.

"By the time you get back, everybody there will have moved here! Life is not so bad in America!" Carmen replied and the other girls nodded.

"Tck." Antonio mumbled.

"There's lot's of new housing, more space to live! I'll just go buy my _own_ apartment." One of the girls argued.

"If you want to buy a house, you'd better get rid of your accent." Ralph retorted.

"You forgot organised crime, too. It's terrible in America!" Lovino added.

"You forget _I'm _in America." Carmen snapped back, smiling triumphantly.

Lovino shook his head and headed towards the door leading downstairs. "You wouldn't understand, all you do is sit around and dream about living in a place that does not really exist. This is reality and you should accept it. Nobody will take us seriously. Now, _andiamo_ [let's go!], we will be late for the council," he called to the Sharks. To Andres he said, "Back home, women know their place."

"Back home, little boys do not have war councils!" Carmen called as the door closed behind them.

* * *

"Here they come." Berwald pointed to the Sharks who could be seen approaching them from across the street.

"Alright everyone, keep your thoughts to yourselves, I'll handle this," Gilbert warned. "Where's Ludwig? Has anybody seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the dance." Lukas answered. The Jets walked into Rome's store. Rome was scrubbing the counter with a cloth and he looked up at the boys.

"What are you all doing here this late at night? I was just about to lock up." Rome said, following them to the back of the shop as they sat down at various tables.

"Big war council tonight. Gotta decide everything for the rumble we're having with the Sharks." Mathias explained.

Rome shook his head. "War councils, weapons...Can't you kids just go play some basketball?"

"It ain't that simple, Rome." Alfred replied.

"When I was your age-" Rome was cut off by Mathias.

"When you were my age, when my parents were my age, when my cousin was my age, that's all I ever here anymore!" He had a frustrated tone and he angrily tossed a dart onto the board hanging on the opposite wall right as Lovino opened the creaky wire door. Sadik, Antonio and Ralph were with him. The tension in the tiny shop hung in the air like a bowling ball waiting to be dropped.

"Alright, boys. Rome, Cokes all around." Gilbert said, half-jokingly, his feet on the table.

"Let's get this over with." Lovino started, he and his gang standing awkwardly in the front of the store.

"Lovino hasn't learnt the procedures of easy living yet." Gilbert replied.

"I don't like you either, so let's get down to business." Lovino glared and sat across from the albino.

"Fine, fine. We'll do it your way. Rome, shoo." Gilbert nodded to the cellar door and Rome looked slightly offended.

"Can't you boys just talk it out, why do you have to fi-?"

"Rome, we need the shop. _Please,_ leave." Gilbert interrupted, overly polite and sarcastic. Rome reluctantly moved to the cellar, but kept close enough to the door that he could hear what was going on.

"So, what are the terms?" Lovino asked.

"Whatever you want, you crossed the line one too many times, buddy boy."

"You are the ones who started it."

"You jumped Alfred the other day."

"Who's the one that jumped me the first day I moved here?"

"Who asked you to move here?!" somebody shouted.

"Who asked you?!" Sadik yelled back.

"Turk!"

"Bastards!" Lovino retorted.

Everyone leapt up from their chairs, staring intensely at one another but were stopped before a fight could break out because thankfully, Ludwig entered the store at that moment, the light door slamming behind him. Everyone silently relaxed and the council continued.

"First, time." Gilbert's eyes flashed as he spoke.

"Tomorrow." Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Place."

"The river." Gilbert shook his head.

"The parking lot." Again, no.

Lovino smirked. "Under the highway." Gilbert extended his hand and they shook on it.

"Weapons." Gilbert spat.

"Bats." Lovino suggested.

"Bricks." Gilbert countered.

"Chains."

"Guns."

"Knifes."

"What's wrong with you? Afraid to get in close? Afraid to be in with only your fists? Make it a fair fight," Ludwig interjected. "You're all a bunch of chickens." he sneered.

"That isn't a rumble." Mathias replied.

"Says who? If you're really brave, how about the best man from the Jets against the best man from the Sharks."

"Fine. Fists. A fair fight." Lovino agreed, eyeing Ludwig.

"Very well." The two leaders shook hands. The council was over and the Sharks were preparing to go when suddenly, the flashing lights of a police car appeared outside the window. Everyone scrambled around to look like they were playing board games or hanging out, instead of planning to fight each other. Lovino and Gilbert frantically set up some checker pieces on a board as the tall officer from the basketball court walked in, his brown hair messier than before.

"You boys just hanging out here, having a little fun?" he said mockingly. "Well, not anymore. Lovino, you and your immigrant friends clear out. Oh, but this is a free country and I don't have the right? Well, tough! Shoo!" After a moment of silence and an intense glare, Lovino snapped his fingers and the Sharks left, whistling _God Bless America_ as they went. As soon as Sadik and the others left, the officer continued. "Alright, where's the rumble?" Nobody said anything. They just looked down at their hands. "Come on, I know there is one. That's the only reason you'd ever be seen in the same room as that Italian and his friends. Come on, where? The field? The river? Talk! I'm for you, I want to get rid of those immigrants as much as you do." After a long period of silence the officer sneered and exited the shop. Rome returned from the back of the shop, glaring after the policeman. The Jets left after the officer and only Rome and Ludwig were left.

"Don't worry about him, Rome! From here on out, everything is going our way!" he grinned as he helped Rome clean and lock up the shop.

"You're awfully happy when your friends are in danger. What have you been taking tonight?"

"A trip to the stars! And I'll tell you something. The man on the moon? He isn't a man at all, he's a girl, Rome! A lady! _Buonanotte, signore _[good night, sir]." Ludwig turned to leave.

"Buonanotte...? Is that what this is about? That's why you made it a fair fight?" Ludwig smiled and nodded. "Oh, Ludwig, aren't things tough enough as it is? Why make things more complicated?" Rome gave him a look of pity.

"Because I love her, Rome. And I'm seeing her again tomorrow!" he smiled giddily

"You aren't...scared?"

"Should I be?" Ludwig left the shop, leaving Rome alone.

"I'm scared for both of you." He mumbled worriedly before walking towards the light switch, shutting off the florescent lights of the store and exiting.

**A/N Oho things are becoming serious now! Find out what happens next time on: Somewhere, Someday!**

**Heheh. More soon! If you leave a review I'll give you some tea ^^**


End file.
